


Logan's Backstory

by tubbox_the_bee



Series: HUSH The Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: What happened to Logan's emotional connection?
Series: HUSH The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831057
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I was watching Logan and Lilly run around the main hall. They were playing tag again and it always made me smile seeing Logan actually embrace being a child.

He’s only 11, but with his father treating him coldly, he had started acting like a robot. I was happy his twin was still able to get a normal reaction for a child out of him. I saw their father coming out of the basement, and my smile fell. I hated his idea but I didn’t know if I could stop him, but at least I could try.

I stood up from the step I had been sitting on and stopped in front of him. 

“Ah, Alice.” My husband smiled but his eyes were still cold and the smile held no emotion behind it as he held a small device in his hand.

“Marcus, are you sure about this?” I looked at Logan laughing on the ground. His eyes were bright and he looked so happy.    
“If we don’t, he won’t be successful in school. His childishness has caused his grades to slip and he is not taking me being cold well enough. It’s taking too long for it to affect him. The world is run by men, and he needs to realize that he needs to take his place.” He looked back at the boy as he caught up to Lilly and tagged her before taking off.

“Won’t Lilly become suspicious? She’ll notice when her brother changes. They’re identical twins. And we don’t know how strong that alien tech is, Marcus! It could hurt him!” I put a hand on his arm and stood next to him.

He brushed my hand off. “This technology is safe. You don’t need to worry about it, sweetheart. I promise.”

I bit my lip but let him go upstairs. I looked at the blonde boy running around happily and smiling. I just hope he’s right…

I woke up late that night to screaming. I looked at my husband as he had woken up too, and we raced to run toward the noise.

Lilly was already in the hall crying heading toward Logan’s door but I picked her up before she could get or see inside.

“Mommy, what’s happening to Logie?” I pet her hair trying to hold back my own tears as I started walking down to her room as the screaming continued and started to turn into sobs.

“He’s having a nightmare, sweetheart, daddy will take care of him.” I sat on my bed holding her close.

It wasn’t until 3 AM that Logan had finally quieted down. I tried to knock on the door to come in, but Marcus said that I wasn’t allowed inside, nor Lilly. 

Lilly couldn’t sleep so we went downstairs and put on some movies to distract ourselves. I kept glancing toward the ceiling, scared and worried for my son.

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch with Lilly curled up to me asleep still. I got up picking her up carefully so as to not wake her and headed back upstairs.

I put her back in her bed and kissed her temple before heading back out into the hall again.

Logan’s door down the hall opened and I jumped looking toward it finding my husband again. I raced over to him. “Is he alright?”

“He is fine. I-it worked.” His smile now wasn’t happy it showed insanity and I felt my heart sink and step back.

“But-But he was screaming last night! Marcus, tell me how that could’ve worked!”

“It was a slight hiccup in the technology. He is sleeping peacefully. You do not have to worry about him or his health.” He cupped my cheek but I slapped his hand away.

“Let me see my son, Marcus.” His eyes darkened which made me stiffen.

“Fine. But once you’re done, come visit me in the basement. I want to talk to you about some things.”

I look at the ground, but nod and h walked away and downstairs. I open the door to Logan’s room and do in fact find him sleeping, but… he was different. His blonde hair that was almost a strawberry blonde like my own, was now dark brown with black at the roots. I ran to his side and lifted him gently and into my lap. When I opened one of his eyes gently, it was almost black with blue around the edges and I felt tears form in my eyes, and I ducked my head down to hide it in his hair. 

“What has your father done?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Lilly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not implying she was given the same treatment. this is just lillys view on what was happening and what actually happened when the show came around  
> tw; overdose mention and death

I ran to Logan’s door. It was a week later and I hadn’t seen him since that afternoon. I wanted to play tag with him again! Even though he cheated, it was still fun!

I knocked on his door and held my hands in front of me. I had a flowy dress my mom had bought a couple of weeks ago, and I was excited to show him since he always loved the outfits I had.

The door opened and I stopped, confused. The boy in front of me looked almost nothing like my twin from a week ago throwing me off.

“Yes?” His voice was colder and it made me flinch. 

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to play tag in the foyer (just remembered the word).” His eyes hardened and I sunk back a little.

“No. Tag is a childish game and I should not partake in games like that. I could get injured.” He shut the door and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I ran to my mom, who had become weak recently so I found her in my parent’s room. “Momma, what’s wrong with Logie?” I climb onto the bed and she lets me sink into her arms.

“Your father has been teaching him how to be a gentleman.” I noticed how her voice shook.

“But what about his hair and eyes? And where did the glasses come from?! We had perfect eyesight!”

“Sometimes eye colour changes as a child grows older and your father dyed his hair. As for his eyes, peoples eyes can grow worse over time without anyone noticing for a while until it gets to a certain point.”

I didn’t believe her but I let it drop. 

A few days later, I decided to ask my father. When I tried to, he yelled at me, telling me it was none of my business. I didn’t ask again. I was too scared to.

Over the years, Logan’s coldness grew worse. It was scary, and by the time we were 16, he was acting like a robot. 

Today was the last day I would stay silent. I couldn’t stand watching my brother be this cold towards family!

I knocked on my father’s office door and he opened it. “Ah, Lilly. Is something the matter?”

“What did you do to Logan?” I saw his eyes harden, but ignored the coil of fear in my stomach.

“Lilly, I told you to stop talking about that.”

“But I can’t! Logan has been like a robot! He doesn’t try to make friends, and even when he gets bullied, nothing fazes him!”

My dad grabbed my wrist roughly and I stopped panicked. “You are not to speak of this again.” He threw my wrist away and I stumbled back scared. “Pack your things. Im sending you to a theatre camp. It's year-round, so don’t leave any of your belongings.”

I felt tears form in my eyes and I ran to my room. I grabbed my bags and started packing. That's when my mom came in and ran over to embrace me. I sobbed softly into her chest. I was an actor, yes, but I didn't want to leave my family.

No matter what I tried, by that weekend, I was on the road with a group of kids.

Two years later, I received a card informing me my mother was dead by an overdose. I wasn’t invited to the funeral...

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *cough* yea. btw logans hair later is brown because of the tech and yaaaaaaaaaaaa  
> also the mother did not die (which is what logan was told) I've been watching A LOT of Voltron lately ok??? the thing with honerva has gotten to me OK? I'm thinking she just became an experiment and I may create a continuation of this if u want. i wanted to get this out of the way so I could include what happens and when logan finds her in the story sooooooooooooooo yea hope you guys liked that.  
> ALSO READ THE GOD DANG BOOK befORE THIS PEEPS SRSLY


End file.
